Type 6 shuttlecraft
The type-6 shuttlecraft is a Starfleet auxiliary vehicle carried by starships and space stations in the 24th century. (TNG: "Parallels") Service history The type-6 shuttlecraft was introduced sometime prior to 2364. (TNG: "All Good Things...") They are part of the standard shuttlecraft loadout aboard ''Galaxy'' class (TNG: "Darmok"), ''Intrepid'' class (VOY: "Caretaker"), and ''Nebula'' class (Star Trek: Generations, DS9: "Waltz") starships. Space stations such as Relay Station 47 also support type-6 shuttlecraft (TNG: "Aquiel") as do facilities on Earth. (VOY: "Pathfinder") :Although the type-6 did not make its debut until the fifth season episode TNG: "Darmok," the type-6 shuttle ''Galileo was seen during the past scenes of TNG: "All Good Things...," establishing that this shuttle type was an unseen part of the ''Enterprise''-D's inventory for four years. The type-6 also appears on the master systems displays of the ''Sovereign'' class ''Enterprise''-E, the ''Prometheus'' class ''Prometheus'', and the ''Nova'' class ''Equinox'', possibly indicating this shuttle is carried aboard those vessels as well. Additionally, the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual claims several type-6 shuttles are assigned to Deep Space 9, although there is no onscreen evidence to support this.'' Technical data The type-6 shuttle is a short range craft. For propulsion, it is equipped with two 1250 millicochrane warp nacelles and microfusion thrusters. There is no standard armament, but the shuttlecraft can be equipped with two type IV phaser emitters for special purposes. The shuttle also features a navigational deflector and redundant graviton polarity source generators. A transporter assembly is also not standard, but the shuttle can be fitted with a portable array. The control systems are intuitive, and a non-Federation pilot can quickly learn to fly the craft. (TNG: "The Outcast") Type-6 shuttles are easily configurable for testing of a variety of technologies. (TNG: "Suspicions") Entry to the shuttle was through a large hatch in the rear of the vessel. The hatch could be opened via a control pad next to the impulse engines. There were benches for passenger seating in the aft section, and ample room for cargo. A separate systems display was also found in the aft area (TNG: "The Outcast") as were storage bins (TNG: "Suspicions") By 2374, phaser emitters, deflector shields, and a transporter array were standard equipment onboard type-6 shuttles. (VOY: "The Raven") List of type-6 shuttlecraft [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * #03 - Justman (TNG: "Suspicions," "Gambit, Part II") * #03 - Curie (TNG: "Parallels," "Lower Decks") * #07 - Galileo (TNG: "All Good Things...") * #15 - Magellan (TNG: "Darmok," "The Outcast") * #15 - Goddard (TNG: "The Next Phase," "Relics") * #16 - Fermi (TNG: "True Q," "Rascals") * Berman (TNG: "Cause and Effect") * Piller (TNG: "Cause and Effect") * Unknown (TNG: "Genesis") ** Taken by Picard and Data to retrieve a lost photon torpedo * Unknown (several) (Star Trek: Generations) ** Helped evacuate Enterprise crew from the crashed saucer section [[USS Farragut#USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut (NCC-60597)]] * Unknown (several) (Star Trek: Generations) ** Helped evacuate Enterprise crew from the crashed saucer section [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu (NCC-60205)]] * Unknown (DS9: "Waltz", "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" and "Tears of the Prophets") ** Taken from the Honshu by Dukat and Sisko before the starship's destruction following an attack by Cardassian destroyers. The shuttle was taken to a planetoid and later stolen by Dukat. [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] * #05 - Sacajawea (VOY: "Coda") * Unnamed (VOY: "Caretaker") * Unknown (VOY: "Innocence") ** Flown by Tuvok and Bennet; crashed on Drayan moon but repaired and recovered * Unknown (VOY: "The Raven") ** Stolen by Seven of Nine and taken to remains of [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] on a planet in B'omar space; possibly recovered NCC-71325 * Unknown (VOY: "Caretaker") Relay Station 47 * Verne (TNG: "Aquiel") Background information The type-6 shuttle is a modification of one of the full-size shuttles built for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. The changes were designed by Rick Sternbach, and mostly involved shortening the length of the shuttle and adding new warp engines. The distinctive front end of the shuttle as well as the aft hatch and impulse engines were retained. A new miniature was built under the supervision of Greg Jein. The designation was established in dialogue in TNG: "Parallels." This was the first (and last) complete full sized Starfleet shuttlecraft built for a Star Trek series, replacing the inaccurate type-7 shuttlecraft exterior created for TNG: "Unnatural Selection" and supplementing the tiny type-15 shuttlepod built for TNG: "Time Squared." The shuttle was seen on Star Trek: Voyager, where its interior was shared with the type-8 shuttlecraft introduced in VOY: "Parallax," although the situation display to the left of the pilot always showed a diagram of the type-8. The type-6 was even rendered as a computer generated model, but after the introduction of the type-9 shuttlecraft and later the Delta Flyer, both the type-6 and type-8 fell into disuse. The fullsized shuttle exterior was eventually recycled to become Alice from VOY: "Alice." On TNG, reuse of stock shots of the type-7 were often incorrectly paired with the interior and sometimes exterior of the type-6. A similar phenomenon happened on Voyager, where shots of the type-6 and type-8 would be intermixed to represent the same shuttlecraft. Category:Federation starship classes de:Typ 6 Shuttle